<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, You’ve Got a Big Storm Coming by Writing_Like_Ill_Die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153194">Honey, You’ve Got a Big Storm Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die'>Writing_Like_Ill_Die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luci’s Inktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Enabler Gabriel Agreste, Enabler Plagg, F/M, Gabriel Agreste’s A+ Parenting, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi had no idea what she was up against, Obsession, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to ‘Soulmates are a Slippery Slope to Obsession’.<br/>Prompt: Storm</p><p>Or: Adrien didn’t make a deal with the devil, Lila did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luci’s Inktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey, You’ve Got a Big Storm Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inktober Day 17</p><p>Back at it again with mutually obsessed Adrien</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien’s day had started out pretty normal, the day that Lila had come to school. He’d done all his hygiene things, wrapped his favorite blue scarf around his neck (made by Marinette), packed his bag (full of things for Marinette), and took a minute to admire his shrine (dedicated to Marinette.)</p><p>It was a far cry from the simple side table and chest it had first been. Now it spotted several notebooks and journals filled to the brim, detailing everything he knew about Marinette, and describing every wonderful reaction with her. On the corkboard behind the shrine were dozens of pictures of Marinette, mostly including Adrien as well. All taken with her permission, of course. She just thought he loved taking pictures of his friends! How adorable.</p><p>In the center, on the little table, was the main shrine. On it was little trinkets he’d kept that represented his adoration of the girl. A heart shaped lollipop that she’d given him for Valentine’s Day, carefully preserved in Saran Wrap. A good luck charm, given to him during the game tournament, and many other little things. Even a few things resembling his victories. Their ticket stubs to the zoo, where Adrien ‘accidentally’ set up Nino for failure, and then ‘accidentally’ locked him in a cage with Alya. Y’know, for good measure. Then there was also a cute drawing of him and Marinette together, a thank you gift from Nathaniel after he helped Marinette get him and Marc together, preventing Nathaniel from ever pursuing his princess. Good.</p><p>And of course, in the center of the shrine was his umbrella, signifying the day they first came together, just like destiny had intended.</p><p>After all, Marinette was his soulmate. His one and only. And he was hers. He quickly refreshed himself of her daily schedule, which he kept on his phone in a carefully made document, which Natalie assisted him in creating. Father, after all, had been very approving when he’d told him that he loved Marinette like his father had loved his mother. He didn’t really need to even look over it, though. He had it memorized.</p><p>While he was still near it, he looked through his chest full of gifts for Marinette, and picked out a little designer set of watercolors as her weekly gift. From her loving knight in black leather. This was all very normal, though.</p><p>What wasn’t normal was a book on his mother’s memorial catching his eye. It almost looked like... it had information on the miraculous in it! He’d almost jumped for joy as he swiped it and snuck it out. He eagerly lapped up the information inside, even though he couldn’t read it. He was thinking about the miraculous it showed, wondering where he could get them from. His princess deserved a miraculous to protect her! She deserved to let her full light shine and be the brilliant hero that Paris needed!! No offense to Ladybug, of course, who was absolutely perfect in every way. But Marinette... as a hero, she would be ground breaking.</p><p>He hadn’t even noticed people talking about a new student. He was busy sitting close to Marinette, showing her the book and all the heroes inside. She asked to borrow it, and Adrien gave it up without a thought. Anything for his princess. He’d been in the middle of telling her how amazing it would be if she had a miraculous when hands slammed on their desk.</p><p>Some random girl wanted to talk to him about superheroes. He wasn’t interested. She wanted to meet in the library. He gave a noncommittal shrug and continued his conversation with Marinette, who brought up that girl had been lying, after the girl had left.</p><p>It made him confused when he heard what she was lying about. Seriously?</p><p>“So you’re telling me that they told you that you were jealous of Lila.” Adrien deadpanned.</p><p>“Well... yes.” Marinette looked sheepish.</p><p>Adrien sighed. “Just ignore it, Marinette. They’ll figure it out eventually. If she starts targeting you, tell me, okay? I’ll deal with it.”</p><p>Marinette beamed brightly, giving the sun a run for its money. “Really?”</p><p>“Anything for my best friend in the whole wide world.” His hand snakes around her waist, and held her close for the rest of class.</p><p>—</p><p>Lila had gotten akumatized after Adrien ditched her, but Adrien didn’t quite care. Chat had helped Ladybug dispatch and they’d spent a few minutes complaining about her dumb popularity stunt. He thought that would be the last he saw of the liar.</p><p>And it was, for a while. She’d called in on Heroes’ Day, sure, but he and Marinette didn’t really care. They were busy planning their own heroic acts for the day, like a picnic and donations to various places that Marinette supported.</p><p>Adrien had been more focused on the battle that day, and had then been preoccupied when Marinette kissed his cheek, and, well.</p><p>He had pulled her close and kissed her sweetly. And it kinda became a bit of make-out session. What could he say, he slipped a little.</p><p>Either way, he could care less. Until the liar came back and tried to separate him and Marinette. Everyone else seemed fine with pushing Marinette to the back. And that made Adrien want to make each and every person in the classroom suffer. Just a little bit. Just enough to learn their lesson.</p><p>“You shouldn’t push her to the back! Besides, neither me or Marinette agreed to it!” Adrien had defended her hotly, holding Marinette’s hand the whole time. “I’m not gonna give up the seat of my girlfriend and best friend for some random girl!”</p><p>“I know, dude, but we think you too are a little— We think it would be good for you to get some independence!” Nino tried.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Funny that you say that, since you hide in your headphones everytime trouble crops up. You’re only saying this because it’s what Alya wants, isn’t it? Here’s an idea!” His grin was feral. “Alya, since you’re so eager to help Lila, you can sit in the front with her. Nino, you can sit in the back.”</p><p>The class was speechless.</p><p>“But—“</p><p>“Are you saying that you don’t want Lila to get the help she needs? Obviously Alya really wants to help!” Adrien had turned the situation on its head, much like Lila tried to do to Marinette. No one could say anything without looking like jerks.</p><p>“How about this? I’ll be nice. Me and Marinette will sit in the back. After all, we’re very good at studying together, and we’re done with most the upcoming work anyway. We don’t need to be up front.” His smile turned softer when he looked down to his princess. “If that’s okay with you, I mean! Sorry, Mari, I got angry and forgot to ask what you wanted! If you want to stay up front, that’s totally fine for me. I’d just like to keep sitting with you, y’know?” He said, flustered.</p><p>She smiled. “No, that’s fine with me, Adrien. Maybe we can get some peace and quiet back there. And maybe by sitting behind Alya, Nino can exercise independence without being split completely from her!”</p><p>Alya and Nino winced, looking at each other. It was settled. Marinette was officially done discussing this topic, and that naturally meant that Adrien was done too. They’d giggled and flirted in the back, sneaking kisses behind textbooks. It was more fun than being up front, even.</p><p>Lila still lied, though. And amazing Marinette tried to show the class the truth. Unfortunately, they were being a little... dumb. Especially with the whole napkin thing. Marinette needed to cool down, after that. Adrien waited nearby, outside the restroom, giving her her space. Plus, it was good for him.</p><p>“You think ladybug would kill me if I cataclysm’d the liar? It’s in defense of my soulmate, after all.” He’d grumbled to Plagg.</p><p>The cat god laughed. “I don’t know about ladybug, but I’m totally good with you doing that! You’re in the right, you know? Soulmates are the most important thing in the world. I know if anyone even looked at Sugarcube, wrong, well... I don’t think you want to know what I would do. But when it comes to what you should do?” Plagg was cut off.</p><p>Lila’s voice came from within the bathroom. Adrien’s entire body burned with rage. And as soon as Lila went out, Adrien went in. He’d carried her out of the bathroom, sobbing into his chest, and straight to the bakery.</p><p>The Dupain-Cheng’s were very fond of Adrien, and were happy to let him stay in Marinette’s room with her as the three tried to calm her down. It wouldn’t do for their girl to get akumatized, after all.</p><p>From then, Adrien had been vigilante in batting away lies from Marinette, keeping her credibility in tact. And maybe a few people feared him now, because of his outburst when they first tried to separate him from Marinette, but that was no matter.</p><p>Then Marinette got expelled. And that was the last straw. So Adrien made a deal. But it wasn’t really a deal, was it?</p><p>When you sealed with the devil, it was never fair. And Lila never kept to promises, anyway.</p><p>“You’ll leave her alone and get her back in school. And you’ll leave her alone after.” Adrien told her firmly.</p><p>“Why would I do that?” Lila asked.</p><p>“Because we’re friends, aren’t we?” It was a warning, not a deal.</p><p>But Lila wasn’t particularly intelligent, or she would have never targeted Marinette in the first place.</p><p>So of course she agreed.</p><p>And two weeks later, Lila tried to claim that Marinette had stolen her designs. And wasn’t that a perfect lie to end things on?</p><p>But Adrien wouldn’t get his hands dirty. Not with the blood of a little piggy of a liar like her. She could turn that in her favor.</p><p>Instead, he walked up the stairs of the manor, to his father’s office. Nathalie saw the look in his eyes, and let him in.</p><p>Gabriel looked up at his son as he approached. He was holding an ink pen in one hand.</p><p>“Father? A girl in my class accused my princess of stealing her fashion designs. A Lila Rossi?” He told his father.</p><p>The pen shattered in Gabriel’s grip, and Adrien knew that his work would be done for him.</p><p>After all, madness was hereditary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back at it again with obsessive Adrien! -does a triple backflip and knocks down Lila in the process-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>